The World Has It's Shine
by Silent Soverin
Summary: Something horrible happens in Kagomes time so she needs to go home but Inuyasha is not going to let her. She leaves anyway returning in two months with quite a few tricks up her sleeve. The gang continues from where they left off and meet some new people
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters. They belong to **Rumiko Takahashi.** However any that aren't Inuyasha characters that I've made up are mine. So you can't have them! I'm just going to use this disclaimer in my first chapter for this entire story. Putting this in over and over again gets REALLY annoying.

The sun rose slowly ascending upon a group of travelers that did not wish to greet it. The sun shined brightly in the face of a young woman named Kagome and she unhappily woke to greet it.

"Uhhgg… stupid stupid sun, with its stupid stupid bright light." Kagome mumbled and sighed wistfully as she rose to begin breakfast for her group of friends. With one last sorrowful glance at the young Kitsune youkai named Shippo sleeping peacefully, she got up and began to dig through her pack.

'**Hmm… now where in the world…ah!'** with that she pulled out a pot from the confines of her bag.** 'Wait a second, why isn't everybody up yet? Normally Inuyasha has everyone up at the crack of dawn.'** Kagome glanced over at her other sleeping companions. She beheld a demon exterminator named Sango and her neko-youkai companion Kilala curled up in a blanket next to a near by tree close enough to get warmth from the fire they had last night. She shifted her gaze to Miroku, the monk, who had been put to sleep rather forcefully by a rather annoyed Sango for groping her butt. It was always like that though, so no one paid them any mind. That was when it hit her, Inuyasha wasn't even in camp. Now, Kagome wasn't the little 15 year old that fell down the well anymore, no, she had grown up quite a bit and was now 19. She no longer pinned after Inuyasha but she wasn't going to let him throw his life away either. Kikyo had had her chance and she died, Inuyasha was still alive and Kagome considered him to be like a brother.

'**I bet he's with that whore again. I don't mind it much anymore, but he's just killing himself for no reason. Kikyo should go to hell with out him and save me the trouble of having to save Inu's ass every time he gets in a compromising situation.'** Kagome had learned to control her powers fully less than a year ago while things were going slowly with Naraku and the jewel shards.

Flashback _"Inuyasha please! We haven't seen even a sign of Naraku or the jewel shards in over a month! I just want to go back for a couple of weeks so that I can do something." Kagome stood defiantly in front of Inuyasha with a pleading look on her face. She just had to get away, if only for a little while. _

"_NO! No, no, no, no, no, and did I say NO? The minute you leave I bet you he'll come back and then we'd be stuck with out a jewel detector! Besides, what's more important than hunting down the jewel shards that YOU broke?" Sango watched as her friend shook almost violently with her head bent down, she really wished this didn't have to happen every time Kagome wanted to go visit her family. Kagome had sacrificed so much for them already, she hated to see the girl she considered a sister suffering so. _

"_What's more important?" Kagome started out in whisper surprising most there who thought she would lash out with her normal anger. "What's more important Inuyasha is my grandfather's funeral. He DIED Inuyasha. Can you not give me time to go there and mourn?" she had a look of unbearable scorn and pain upon her face. She wasn't used to loosing family members. Inuyasha's face practically deflated with those words and Sango knew it was a loosing battle now. Kagome gripped her back pack, threw it over her shoulder, and then proceeded to stomped off past Inuyasha with her head still pointed to the ground. As she passed Inuyasha she barley whispered "Don't come for me, when I'm ready I'll find you guys. Continue on if you like but at least rest for a week. Goodbye Inuyasha." She went to the well and jumped down to not return for almost two months._ End Flashback

Kagome remembered that right after emerging from the well she used a trick Keade had taught her to seal the well just incase Inuyasha decided to be an idiot. She had mourned for her grandfather and helped around the shrine for a little over a week until she had happened upon an address book that was lying with some of her grandfather's old things. Inside of it had been a piece of paper that said 'Have Kagome go see Mara Fuziaku to train her powers.'

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapters really short and all I can say about that is that it will get better. I'll write more thus there will be more to post.

-Silent-


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time…_She had mourned for her grandfather and helped around the shrine for a little over a week until she had happened upon an address book that was lying with some of her grandfather's old things. Inside of it had been a piece of paper that said "Have Kagome go see Mara Fuziaku to train her powers."_…

It had listed an address and Kagome eventually decided to check it out and considered it to be her grandfather's last wish. Besides, she had wanted to be more of a help to everyone instead of having to be constantly rescued. She ended up being taken as one of Mara's students and took a crash course on miko powers in less than a month and a half.

Flashback _Kagome was walking to Mara's home where she would get her final lesson. __**'Today's my last day, after this I have to go back to the others. I wonder how they are doing. I haven't seen them in so long!'**__ Kagome reached a large old mansion sitting atop a hill and proceeded through the gates. Kagome walked right up to the front door and opened it slowly as if something on the other side would spring up and attack her. An indeed something did. Kagome quickly shut the door again as a couple of good sized daggers were imbedded where she had previously been standing. _

"_Sensei! Don't be this way! I want to make it into the house first at least." Kagome cautiously opened the door and tried using her senses to probe out where the old bat was hiding. Mara sprung from the back corner with a sword in hand trying to cut Kaome's head off. Kagome leaped the rest of the way into the house as Mara got stuck in the door with her sword. Kagome got up and bolted into the living room and saw exactly what she was looking for. Mara's extra practice katanas lying there upon the wooden surface. Kagome dived to get a weapon just as Mara sprang into the room. Kagome managed to get the sword out of its sheath and block Mara's blow just before it hit her. _

_Mara got up off of her and said "Nice one, I thought I had you for a second there. Though you know your miko shield would have worked just as well." She ended with a light laugh. _

"_I thought you had me too, good thing you always keep you spare swords in the same place." Kagome said with a sheepish smile, "I know a barrier would have been easier but I wanted to see if I could survive with just skill." _

"_Hmm… I'm sure. You know I really should change where I keep those one day. Just to make you improvise." _

"_Eh heh heh yeah sssuuurrrrree. Did you forget today's my last day?" _

_Mara sighed lightly, "Oh that's right. Well I had something I wanted to give you before you leave back to the feudal era. I think you'll need it." Mara had known about Kagome traveling through time when she first met her so it came as no surprise to her now. _

"_Ok." They continued to walk down a dark corridor until they reached a room that looked very old. Mara took out an old fashioned key and placed it into the slot. The lock clicked and the door opened on squeaky hinges. _

"_This is a very secret place Kagome, so tell no one about it." Kagome remained silent as they began walking down the hallway until they reached a spacious room that had deep mahogany wood floors. There were cupboards and cabinets, boxes and bins scattered all over the room. Mara looked around a bit and then came out with two swords in hand. "You've made miraculous progress and have learned a lot from me. Probably everything I know. I want you to have these. These are two very special swords that will allow you to channel your miko powers through them. The best part is that you won't become tired as fast as you would with regular swords and you don't have to concentrate as much. These don't fight your powers, they boost them." _

_Kagome looked down startled to see that the swords were total opposites of each other. One had a beautiful ivory scabbard with intricate gold designs on the hilt while the blade itself was a surprising white color with black designs along it. The other sword had an onyx scabbard with silver designs on the hilt and the blade was black with white designs. Mara handed them over to her and Kagome examined the etched in designs on both blades more closely. On both blades it made a wonderful weaving patter at the top that stretched to the very tip of both swords and Kagome almost got lost in the swirls when it really kicked her. _

"_I can't take these! They must cost a fortune!" she tried handing both the beautiful blades back to Mara even though every thing within her screamed to keep the swords._

_Mara simply stepped out of Kagome's direct reach and said, "No, I want you to have them. No one uses swords anymore Kagome. Where you're going they are a common accessory and I think it's about time you got into the right style. Take them and use them well." Kagome was left speechless, blankly staring at her teacher. _

_She finally snapped out of it and replied, "Okay Mara. Thank you for everything you have done for me and helped me accomplish." Kagome bowed down low to her. The next day she left for the feudal era and her long lost friends._ End Flashback

Least to say it had ended well and she shocked the pants off her friends when she showed up with two swords strapped to her sides. Suddenly Inuyasha dropped out of a near by tree.

"Hey, what are you doing up!?" Kagome glanced over at him as she slowly began to float out of her thoughts.

"Hmm… oh hey Inuyasha. How's Kikyo doing?"

"Ho-how did you know?" Inuyasha looked at her slightly shell shocked.

'**Hee hee hee. I throw him off with that one every time.'** Kagome thought evilly to herself.

"Oh I have my ways. Will you wake everyone else up so we can have breakfast Inuyasha?"

"Uh…yeah sure." He gave Kagome one last wary glance before going to wake the others. After breakfast everyone was packing up with one very irate hanyou on their heels yelling about how slow humans were and how late they were today.

"Sit boy. You have no right to yell at us seeing as you were off with your clay pot, Kikyo, and didn't wake everyone up. So SIT down and relax while we finish getting ready to go." Kagome said with an annoyed look to the hanyou that was now kissing the ground.

"Inuyasha I feel I must ask because I just have to know. Is kissing the ground like you're currently doing the same as kissing Lady Kikyo? Because if so I now understand completely why you like to irritate Lady Kagome so." Miroku said with an innocent look as Inuyasha picked up his head off the ground to growl loudly at Miroku while the others behind him burst into light laughter.

"Oh hush Inuyasha. You know Miroku's only messing with you. Though I have to admit that was a good one Miroku." Kagome said with a smile as she began walking in the direction that Inuyasha had been bugging them to go. Shippo came up and jumped on her shoulder as the group made their way out of the clearing with a sulking hanyou running to be at the front of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was walking down a dirt path when Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

"You hear that?" He said while sniffing the air. Shippo and Kirara looked up at the hanyou and waited for him to continue because they had thought that they had heard something too. "Smells like the village up ahead is burning and people are screaming." Inuyasha said. The whole group had questioning looks on their faces as they bolted off to the village led by Inuyasha. When they got there what they saw not what they were expecting. There was a tiger youkai that looked about 20 standing between the burning houses and a lake moving his hands around. Coiled around one hand and dancing merrily was fire that he was trying to quickly move away from the burning houses. While on his other hand there was water which he was spreading all over the burning houses. He had brilliant red hair in a high pony tail that reached about mid-back and was wearing deep blue hakamas and a maroon haori. He was wearing black boots and had two swords on his back that were Chinese swords. But that wasn't the most surprising part. Near the edge of the village there were a couple of oni's that looked to be the cause of all the commotion. Standing between the oni's and the village was a young human looking woman that appeared to be only about a year younger than the young man. In her hands she held two fans and looked about as dangerous as a kitten. She had long black hair that held a sort of green tint to it that reached her waist and was wearing clothes similar to the young man except that her pants were a jade green and her top was a whitish light blue.

She started to move the green fan around her and shouted "Katsuchi!" All of the sudden a green dragon flew out of the fan and killed the oni that was nearest. She pointed her green fan towards the ground that was near the young man and made it rise when another oni went to throw a fire attack at the currently preoccupied tiger.

She then held up a fan that was light blue and white, "Gamitenkuu!" she said as the rest of the Inuyasha gang watched in amazement as a blue and white dragon flew from the fan. She began to move slowly with both fans and the dragons began attacking the remaining oni together. Least to say the battle didn't last very long. When the tiger youkai was done with the houses he came to the woman's side and both watched as Kagome and the others walked closer.

Kagome took a few steps away from the main group and approached the pair.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. Is there anything we can do to help? We ran over to help but it seems as if you have everything under control." The young woman turned her ice blue eyes to Kagome and looked at her strangely for a moment before she started to reply.

"Hello, my name is Chiaki and this is my older brother Takimaru. We could use some help if you were willing to lend a hand." Kagome smiled at them and gave them her answer.

"Sure. Oh by the way this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha." She pointed to each of her companions as she spoke. Takimaru gave a little exaggerated bow.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Thank you for your concern. If you don't mind, some can go with me to start gathering supplies and looking for survivors" he said with a smile.

"Ok, what do you say guys?" Kagome said with a look behind her. Inuyasha looked like he was going to blow.

"Absolutely not! We came by to stop the attack not to do the dirty work. And how can you just offer our services when you don't even know how we feel about it?"

"I wasn't offering YOUR services, I was offering mine. If anyone wants to help me then they can. And I did ask if anyone wanted to help just then. Oh Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a dangerous tone.

"What?" he said completely ignoring her tone. Chiaki looked to her brother then back to the arguing pair when he gave her a clueless look. Sango and Miroku sighed and Shippo cringed when Kagome practically screamed 'SIT!!' Both Chiaki and Takimaru looked startled when Inuyasha met with his best friend the ground rather painfully.

"Lets go." Kagome said with a bored look as she stormed off to the nearest hut to try and find the wounded so she could heal them. Sango looked to the startled pair with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry this kind of thing happens all the time. You just kind of get used to it." They both nodded there heads and everyone agreed to talk after they got started. Inuyasha eventually found his way out of the hole he was put into and went to cut down trees they could use to give the villagers wood.

Kagome POV I walked up to the nearest hut that I found and I was lucky enough to find the healers hut. Sango had followed behind me with Kilala and called out to me.

"Hey Kagome, I'm going to find the wounded and bring them here."

"Okay Sango." Shippo was sitting besides me and even though he's probably seen worse I didn't want him here to see all the wounded. "Shippo why don't you go just outside the hut where I can still see you but you can play." I said with a smile to the kit I considered my son. Shippo ran out and I began to gather everything I would need to heal everyone. Sango came back a little later with the few people that she had found in a couple of huts. I laid everyone out on mats and told them to be patient and that I would heal all there major wounds. I was basically just trying to get them to calm down. After I cleaned all their wounds I focused my miko powers on healing the major wounds these people had. After that I just bandaged the minor wounds. I didn't want to exhaust my powers so soon as I was sure there would be many more coming in. Being able to heal wounds came in handy whenever we had to move fast and no one had time to be lagging behind. I will forever bless Mara's name for teaching me everything I needed and more. Sango and Kirara continued this process of bringing people in and I would heal them until we were sure we had found everyone. The others even brought in a few that they had found in the woods hiding.

Chiaki POV It made me sad to see all the destruction and I worked diligently to help clean things up. But I was still feeling tired from summoning my dragons Katsuchi and Gamitenkuu to me. I turned to see my brother's ocean blue eyes glaring at me giving me the very clear message that he knew that I was exhausted and if I didn't sit my butt down I was dead anyway. I sighed in recognition and nodded my head slowly. I didn't feel like being stubborn right at this moment anyway. I broke my composure and stuck my tongue out at him and walked off to the healer's hut where the other two young women were working with the wounded villagers.

"**Maybe I'll be able to help them a little."** I came in and the young woman Kagome appeared to be healing people. When we first met I was afraid I was going to have to fight her. Even though I look human I was full demon and this Kagome girl was a VERY powerful miko. She looked over to me with slight worried eyes.

"Anything wrong or are you done?"

"No, my brother sent me in because I was tired and his stupid cat senses can tell." Kagome laughed lightly at this and my exasperated tone.

"I have a pretty good idea what you mean. But my friends only a hanyou. Are you two half siblings?"

"No we have the exact same mother and father. But I guess your wondering why he's full tiger youkai while I appear to only be human?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well that's just the way we were born. I have demons senses even though I may not look demon. I can endure a lot more than your average human and I age like a demon too. It's all a big mystery to us both."

"Hmmm… sounds interesting." Just as I was about to reply I saw that monk Miroku standing in front of me. "I guess that means you're done." Kagome said with an amused expression on her face. Sango started to glare at the monk and I began to wonder what exactly he was planning to do. He grabbed my hands and apparently started off on something that was going to get him in trouble if the looks Sango was giving him were any hint.

"Oh, dear and beautiful Lady Chiaki all I do is for you and I pronounce my undying love for you if only you would bare my children."

Third person POV A dark shadow suddenly appeared behind Miroku and Chiaki hurriedly moved away from her very pissed off brother.

"Monk…" Takimaru drawled out slowly "And just what exactly do you think you're trying to do?" he said with deadly intent. Sango sat back and smiled as she knew a protective sibling when she saw one and knew that the monk would get the crap beat out of him this fine night. Miroku started sputtering and tried to back out of the hut when Takimaru punched him. Miroku went flying out of the hut as Takimaru raced after him and proceeded to light his robes on fire. Miroku ran around screaming like a girl when suddenly he was hit with really cold water. "Cool off," Takimaru said slowly "and keep your perverted hands away from my sister." Miroku fainted promptly after that. The group sat down, minus one unconscious monk, near the fire they built and turned to the two siblings.

"So, where are you guys from? Why are you out traveling in the middle of no where?" Kagome said with a slight smile. Takimaru pulled back his bangs slightly to revel a golden sun on his forehead.

"We are from the Eastern lands. I am the heir to the throne while Chiaki is the princess." The looks he got from the group were of amazement "To answer your second question we are trying to hunt down Naraku. He attacked and destroyed a village full of people that were our friends not far from are home and we are out to get revenge." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other briefly then Kagome said what they were all thinking.

"You ran across the right people. You're welcome to join our group. You guys must be incredibly lucky because Naraku attacks us all the time trying to get our shikon shards."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Inuyasha said.

"No not really. We could always use the help against Naraku. And if I know you, you'll say no even though you know they could help, just to save your pride." Kagome stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Feh." Takimaru and Chiaki looked at each other then nodded.

"It would be nice to join your group." Chiaki said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the group, with its two new additions, was up and walking towards the west where Kagome said she could sense a jewel shard even though she had to admit that it was very faint

The next day the group, with its two new additions, was up and walking towards the west where Kagome said she could sense a jewel shard even though she had to admit that it was very faint.

"What do you mean, 'It's very faint'" Inuyasha grumbled loudly as they had begun their day. Kagome gave him a sour look, her humor withered away with his constant grumblings and insistence that they HAD to leave two hours before dawn.

"I meant exactly what I said Inuyasha. The jewel shard is still at least another three days travel ahead of us. But that doesn't mean we need to leave two hours before dawn to find it for right now its not moving. Quit whining or I'll make you a grave right now on the side of the road. And you want to know the best part? The best part is that it will fit around you perfectly because it will be made from the actual shape of your body burrowing through the ground." Kagome finished with a rather believable growl. The others inched away from her afraid to gain her attention in fear of awakening her wrath.

"Sango-chan I had no idea Kagome-san had such a dark imagination." Miroku whispered to Sango as she pulled up closer to him and their new companions. Sango sent a side long glance at his hand then risked getting close enough to reply to what he had said.

"Inuyasha brings out the worst in Kagome-chan. The fact that he also rudely woke her up before dawn and is whining about it probably doesn't help much either." She then looked over to Chiaki and Takimaru, "I can assure you if he says one more word before two hours go by she will sit him into that grave she promised. Kagome's not exactly what you would call a morning person." Takimaru analyzed Inuyasha then Kagome and turned back to Sango.

"I will bet you that Inuyasha can hold onto his tongue for two hours at the least. When he does finally speak I will bet that Kagome-san will sit him ten times." He gave their little group a challenging look to see if anyone would take him up on his bet. Sango shook her head an ironic smile on her face that she shared with Chiaki. Miroku looked skeptically at Inuyasha then Kagome. He nodded his head with finality and turned back to Takimaru.

"I will say that Inuyasha can only hold his tongue for an hour and that when he does finally speak Kagome-san will sit him fifteen times." Just as they were about to shake hands on it a little voice piped up from Sango's shoulder.

"I bet Inuyasha can only be quiet for twenty minuets and when he does finally speak Kagome will sit him twenty times for annoying her." Shippo placed his tiny hand on top of the other two and with a smug smirk they accepted him into their bet.

"Kagome are we ANY closer to the jewel shard? You should be able to sense it better now anyway. How many are there? I bet Kikyo could answer all these questions with ease. She'd also be able to tell-" Inuyasha was cut off with a vicious sit.

"Damn it Inuyasha you just asked me those same questions twenty minuets ago! And don't you dare start comparing me to your dead girlfriend you know how fed up of that I am. SIT, you jerk! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!" With that Kagome stormed off further up the path. Miroku and Takimaru looked at each other shell shocked as Shippo happily skipped off with their money.

"He rigged it." They both said at the same time. With that decided they nursed their injured prides and continued down the dirt path following a quietly laughing Sango and Chiaki. Meanwhile Shippo caught up with Kagome. He approached her slowly and quietly. He wasn't sure just how mad she actually was. Kagome heard him approach and beckoned with her hand for him to catch up to her. Shippo seeing she was safe bounded up to her and landed in her arms. Kagome gave him a charming smile and Shippo gave her half of the money he'd gotten from Miroku and Takimaru.

"Hey Kagome, how did you know Inuyasha was only going to last twenty minutes?" Shippo looked up at Kagome with a curious expression.

"Because Shippo, Inuyasha has something called impatience. He also acts more like a child than you do at times and I've been traveling with him for a very long time. The guys never changes things up at all." With that kagome and Shippo burst into little giggles. "Thanks for doing that Shippo. That will teach those two idiots to bet. Especially when it's rigged. You did a brilliant job." Shippo smiled mischievously.

"I'm a kitsune. It's what we do best."

**Author's Note**

I could say sorry over and over again and it wouldn't make up for leaving this story behind for so long. I'm working on it really I am and I know this is a pathetic chapter but I'm having a little trouble finding my direction. If you want, you can hang with me until I figure out where this is going. If not, thanks for reading this far. I'm struggling but I'm sure it will all click together soon. Thank you again.


End file.
